The Home Page Re-Do Test Page
Note: This is only a test page for our new Home Page, this will only be edited by Admins, if you have any ideas, or suggestions please comment on this page! Wanna get started here? Just sign up for an account to see what is happening. Enjoy! Today's Date / / Welcome to the PAW Patrol Fanon Wikia! Here you can make your own fan-made stories, characters, future Gens! and more! centered around the Popular TV Series PAW Patrol! Wiki-background|Write Stories and Songs! Image.jpg|Be Creative!|linktext=Draw pictures with your fellow users! Capture.PNG|Contribute PAW Patrol Rainbowix Form.png|Team Up!|linktext=Pair up and make stories together! Wiki Rules - These are the rules of the wiki. Remember to follow them and you won't have any problem on your quest with the Paw Patrol Pups! - Create your first story on the wiki! Don't want to do you story alone? Go into chat and ask to collaborate with someone! Someone there would love to collaborate with you! Need help? Ask someone in chat! They'll be happy to give you some pointers! We hope this helps you get on track to make stories, and enjoying being here at the wiki! We hope to see you making stories, and in chat, with everyone else here at the wiki! Wiki Chat Moderators and Admins - This is the list of Chat Moderators and Admins on the wiki. Just yelp for help, and they'll be on their way! If you are a new friend to the wiki, look at the links below to see what you can and can't do, Don't forget to join our ! There you can; Talk, Role-Play and more! Please read our Chat Guidelines for joining it. Hold on. The Latias of Gold is here to help! GoldenLatias6 is the head admin at the PAW patrol fanon wiki and you can always yelp for help! I'm fired up! Give my pup-pad a ring here Marshallpp13 is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as MPP13! I'm ready to roll like a snowball! Give my pup-pad a ring here Tundrathesnowpup is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as Tundra! Caring for all critters! Give my pup-pad a ring here' '''Purple Paw Prints :) :)' is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as PPP No criminal is safe when Rocky is on the case! Give my pup-pad a ring here' '''RockytheEco-pup' is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address him as Eco! I'm Ready to dive in! Give my pup-pad a ring here' '''Zumarocks3390' is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address him as Zuma! "When you need my help, just give a yelp" Give my pup-pad a ring here' '''Tbrays30' is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address him as Tb! Chat Moderators and Admins All these rules MUST be followed 1. No "This story sucks", "I hate this story, I don't like the idea and the grammar looks like baby-speech", "change it now, awful." "the story is horrible. DELETE STRIKE!!!" "No, just no.." ALL of these have to stop. You may say you have a voice, opinion, right to speak etc... but, if you didn't notice everyone else has a thing called feelings This is not singling out users. Just stating OUR opinion. 2. No cyber-bullying. This can hurt others feelings. If you ever get bullied tell a admin and a person you trust. 3. No creating pages or posting comments that include a character dying unless it's your own or abuse PAW Patrol, Nickelodeon, TiVo Kids and Nick Jr. The page, Thread or comment will be deleted automatically and blocked for two weeks. Do not even roleplay this on chat. 4. Do not just contribute on this wiki just to be on top of the leader board. This wiki is to create fanon characters, stories and episodes of PAW Patrol to have fun,and be creative 5. Do not abuse ANYONE including unknown users (wikia contributors) You will be blocked OR you will apologize to the user and promise not to do it again. 6. No selling or promoting objects for money. (like a solicitor). Adoptables however are acceptable (Draw to Adopts) 7. If you don’t speak English just tell us what language you speak and we will translate it for you to English. 8. Don’t be rude on the chat room or we will ban you from chat. 9. No spamming! This includes placing random categories. (E. G. placing "Character" category on a story") 10. No slang on random pages. 11. Don’t rename pages for no reason. 12. Mind your own work. Ask users before you edit their page. We recommend for you to create an account before editing. 13. Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features. 14. Don’t lie to any users. 15. Don't post stories about the same story that someone else will post in the future. You can do it only if the user approves. 16. Always check recent blog posts in case there is something important 17. Don't ask to be a chat mod or admin constantly will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods/admins 18. If a user doesn't like the comments you post, don't post them, or they will be deleted. (and no complaining about that your comment was deleted) 19. Always ask for the user's permission for their OC's (original character/own character) , Story line , plot, or ideas before creating a story of it 20. Dont copy OC's and descriptions from other character's pages. if someone has an OC and a description that sounds very very similar to the original creators OC's and can be proven that it's copied, they will be marked for deletion 21. Please do not post screenshots of pups in terms of "shipping". If the pups are sitting near each other, that does not mean they like each other, especially if they aren't even looking at each other. It is considered spam and is very annoying to the other users. If there are any more posted, we will take them down 22. Don't trace and/or copy other people's art. All art is copyrighted to the people who drew them, as well as any art that comes from the PAW Patrol, Screenshots are copyrighted to the makers of the PAW Patrol. If you post anyone's art that does not belong to you, this will be considered spam and will be deleted as soon as it is seen. Note: If you have permission from the original artist, make a note somewhere and provide a link somewhere to provide proof that you have permission. Make sure to credit the artist in the caption. If it was gift-art or an art trade with another user, then you may put it on your page with CREDIT to the artist in the caption. Just to be clear, this also applies to profile pictures and posting pictures on your page. You need to ask before you post them. 23. No Offensive language whether it be in chat or in story comments. If it is in chat, you will be given a warning and if you continue, you will be kicked/banned from chat. If it's in comments, the comments will be deleted and you will face disciplinary action if you continue to. 24. Don't make your own rules after administrators tell you you've broken some, If you have suggestions please ask us, but don't make your own. * The PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki's Home Page is going under a re-do! *Please vote on our; Voting Page. *Find our friends on the; Affiliated Wikis page! In the dark of night,In the light of day.'''We the PAW Patrol ''Will serve Adventure Bay. You got It! From runaway trains to stranded whales We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails! If danger near, Just give a yelp. The PAW Patrol is here to help! Another job well done! (You must agree to this) '' ''